


I Wouldn't Mind Keeping You (I want more than a night)

by evilsami



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsami/pseuds/evilsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the search for Bucky, Steve and Sam relieve some stress and tension in a quiet, out of the way hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Mind Keeping You (I want more than a night)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first day of my 30-day writing challenge!

When they kiss for the first time, it’s like someone sets off fireworks outside their window—everything is dull buzzing and sharp lights beyond the sensation of Rogers’ lips on his own and his fingers in Steve’s hair.

Steve pushes, Sam follows, and they end up on one of the crappy beds in their shared hotel room. They’re still sweaty from being out in the sun all day, but that’s fine. Everything’s fine. Actually nothing is, but that doesn’t have to do with this moment.

He can pretend that everything’s fine.

Steve’s lips slip down his throat, fingers inching Sam’s shirt up his chest. “Sam, fuck, Jesus.” Teeth closed on his jaw, Sam reaches down to grab Steve’s ass and rolls his hips so they meet roughly. “Fuck, you’re just.”

Sam plants his feet and pushes, rolls them so Steve is laid out on his back and Sam presses their lips together again. It’s a bit rough, all the tension they’ve been holding out on for the last few months slipping out and blanketing them now that they’ve got no real reason to hold back. He can feel Steve’s fingers pressing bruises into his hips where he’s straddling firm thighs, but he’s fine with it. He’ll probably be admiring them for days, walking around with actual visible evidence that he’s the guy that made Steve Rogers lose his cool.

“Sam, please, fuck, let me” Steve’s cheeks are flushed and his mouth his hanging open a little. Sam brushes a finger over one pert nipple through the fabric of his shirt, does it again when Steve gasps and twitches into it. “I wanna see you.”

Sam smiles, loses his shirt because he’s not ashamed, knows he’s hot as Hell, and if this goes where he thinks it’s going, well. “Fair’s fair, Cap. Lose the fabric.”

Steve curls up in a ripple of muscle that makes Sam want to rub his dick, his tongue between the valley of his abs. He misses the hands on his hips already, but it’s fine because now he’s got Steve’s hands rubbing over his back, pressing together from stomachs to lips and it’s. It’s fuckin’ great, actually.

Steve kisses like it’s a challenge, like Sam is someone he’s trying to prove himself to. His hips keep thrusting minutely up to where Sam’s still straddling his thighs. Sam runs a hand through Steve’s hair, damp with sweat. Steve moans into his mouth.

“I’m going to suck you off, okay?” Steve licks his still open lips. He nods, smiles; his eyes are a little glazed. “I’ll need you to be careful though; I don’t want to die on your dick.”

Steve laughs, conceding. With his strength, it wouldn’t be hard to hurt Sam, and he knows it. Sam slips off Steve’s thighs, giving one last appreciative squeeze to the firm muscle. He crouches for easy reach, then starts undoing Steve’s pants and tugging them down. 

“Are we going to need lube?” he says.

Sam considers that, contemplates Steve’s hopeful-but-apprehensive expression. “Maybe next time,” he replies. Steve relaxes a bit, at that. Sam doesn’t acknowledge it. “For now, let’s get you out of these pants.”

They shimmy Steve out of his pants and underwear until Sam can crawl between his spread thighs and look down at every pale inch of his best friend. “Damn, you’re beautiful.” Steve rolls his eyes, and it’s endearing, it really is. Sam almost wants to take his time with this, run his tongue down every smooth plane of him, follow that up with his fingers. Almost; for now, he’s going to get his mouth around that big dick standing at attention.

No pun intended.

The first taste is a little strange. It’s not overwhelming, or anything. Doesn’t taste like anything more than skin and sweat (and maybe a bit more salt, but that’s because Rogers hasn’t stopped leaking since Sam put a hand on him and squeezed). He’s sucked a fair amount of dick in his day, but Steve’s dick is definitely one of his favorites.

He’s uncut, which is odd for Sam, but not unbearable. He wedges his tongue underneath the foreskin and gently peals it back. Next is the thick vein that runs from the base all the way up to the swollen head. Sam has to put his hands on Steve’s hips, a reminder not to thrust, when he sucks half of him into his mouth in one go, tracing that vein with his tongue.

Steve’s making noises, he’s sure, but it’s a little difficult to hear through the blood pounding in his ears and the hand covering Steve’s mouth.

“You got a special request there, Cap?”

Steve curls up to look at him, abs flexing enough to draw Sam’s attention before he crams the two bed pillows behind his back. “No, God, feels so good.” Steve trails a finger around the edge of Sam’s mouth, round where his dick is being sucked into that wet heat. “You look so fucking good.”

If he could’ve smirked, he would’ve. Instead, Sam slides further down so that more of Steve is in his mouth. He starts humming a tune as he works Steve over, savoring every twitch of his muscles, every breathy little gasp and every single whine escaping Steve’s throat as he comes more and more unraveled. Sam nearly gags himself, he’s so focused on Steve’s reactions.

He’s dragging his thumb down the crack of Steve’s ass, circling around his hole when Steve jumps, hips thrusting a little too hard for Sam to take and he pulls off, gasping, laughing a little too. “Warn a guy.”

Steve glares, breathing hard. “Pot, kettle,” he says, and Sam has to lean up and kiss him. “Also,” he gasps when Sam finally pulls off his mouth, “we said no lube this time. Afraid your mouth’s not going to cut it, Wilson?”

“Ha! Whatever, Rogers. Not if the way you can’t stop twitching around is anything to go by.” Sam still puts his mouth back on Steve’s dick, fingers pressing in at his taint to make him groan and head bobbing down a good three-quarters of the length.

Steve gasps when he swallows him down. He can feel his throat convulsing, so it probably feels awesome on Steve’s dick. He’s still got the fingers of one hand teasing Steve’s ass and taint, and with the other he strokes from Steve’s hip to his knee and back again.

He swallows him to the root. “Oh Sam, baby, oh Jesus, fuck, yes, Sam—SAM,” he gasps. Sam’s tongue writhes against his dick as he moves over it, and it doesn’t take much of this movement before Steve’s hand moves to cup the back of Sam’s neck. “I’m gonna, I’m.” Sam squeezes his hands and swallows again, and that’s enough.

Steve comes on his tongue, salty but not bitter. Sam barely manages to swallow it down before Steve’s hauling him up and into a kiss. Steve unbuttons Sam’s pants and shoves his hand inside. Only a few short strokes later and Sam is coming all over them, breathing into Steve’s mouth. They’re no longer kissing, more like simply exchanging breath, but that’s fine. They’re fine.

“I’ve done one night stands before, back when all this was illegal,” Steve says, “but if you’re up for it, I’d really like to keep you.”

Sam smiles. “Please, like you could get rid of me that easy.”


End file.
